The 8th Emerald
by Vidbuster120
Summary: Tails shares with us the story of the time when he and his friends found an eighth emerald. It also mixes in with his love life.Chap 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Vidbuster120: I know it took me a long time. It's 'cause of school. Anyway, in the last chapter, Knux picked a cup and it revealed itself. Well....sort of. Here it is, the next chapter, Escape From The Platform *echo* form....form.... and I don't own anything. *to myself* That stunk. Where's my hot cocoa?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Knuckles: The extra life box!  
Void:Just luck. Beginner's luck. Shuffle! *cups shuffle*  
Knuckles: The cup on the....  
  
*Finish Line, Neo Green Hill*  
  
Tails: I wonder what's happening up there.  
Amy: Probably something ba-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
Everyone: *turn their heads to see, and hear a ting*  
Amy(tranced): Inside Knuckles' cup lies Void.....his gliding power...is taken...  
Rouge: What the hell does she mean by that?  
Sonic: I have no idea, but it can't be good. Come on! *jumps on spring*  
Amy(normal): Wha- what happened? I remeber Knux jumping on the spring, then darkness.  
Everyone else: *stare at Amy*  
Amy: What? WHAT?!  
Tails: *chuckles* Nothing. Come on, we'd better join Sonic and Knuckles. *Jumps on spring*  
Everyone: *jump on spring*  
  
*platform*  
  
Knuckles: Stupid cup!  
Sonic: What's going on?  
Knuckles: I chose the cup on the right and it held Void.  
Everyone: *just arrives*  
Sonic: Hmm. Did he take your gliding power?  
Knuckles: Y-Yeah. How did you know?  
Sonic: Not me. Amy.  
Knuckles: Amy? She knew?  
Amy: I did?  
Tails: Yes, she did.  
Knuckles: Then why didn't you tell me?  
Everyone: *fall over*  
Knuckles: Anyway, what's done is done. And me without my gliding power is like me without my--  
Tails: Stop right there.  
Knuckles: Oh, sorry.  
Amy: What was he going to sa-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Rouge: Not again....  
Shadow: What is it with her?  
Amy(tranced): Knuckles... choose the....middle...cup. It holds.... the emerald....  
Knuckles: O...kay, what's wrong with her?  
Sonic: Just do what she says!  
Tikal: For the sake of the emeralds! *threateningly* And your health!  
Knuckles: Feh. What are you gonna do? Aw, well. For the heck of it, the middle cup.  
Void(from the left cup): Finally! You guys talk to much. *steps out* Middle cup, reveal yourself and the item you hold!  
  
*emerald tune plays*  
  
Tails: Where'd that come from?  
Rouge(up to something): I know! Over here! Shadow I'll need your help.  
Shadow: Whatever.  
Rouge: *grabs Shadow's wrist* Come on! *pulls him into a bush*  
Sonic: What is she up to?  
Tails: Wait! I hear something!  
Sonic: With those big ears, I'm not surprised.  
Tails: Can it, or you'll be my next meal!  
Sonic: Th- That's cannibalism!  
Knuckles: Actually, foxes are known to eat hedgehogs. Keep that in mind, blue.  
Tails: Shush!  
Shadow(from the bush): Soft and squishy...  
Rouge(from the bush): *matter-of-factly* And they're not implants.  
Shadow: Really? Wow!  
Amy(peeks over bush): Aah! You pervert! *hit him over the head with Piko Piko Hammer*  
Shadow: Feeling..loads of pain.  
Rouge: You didn't have to do that. I asked him.  
Amy: And he said yes?  
Rouge: No. I knocked him unconscious and put his hand on my breast. Then he woke up and the rest you heard and saw.  
Amy: I should try that on Sonic.  
Shadow(dizzily): Album..comes out... July 24th. *faint*  
Knuckles: HELLO!! Grabbing emerald here!  
Amy: AAAAHHHH!!!! *ting(BTW, every time you see 'ting', Amy's tranced)* The platform will, explode... *lifts her arm, three color coded rails appear* Sonic... escape.... down the blue rail. Shadow, escape..... down the black one. I'll.... obviously escape down, the pink one. Tails, you fly, with... Knuckles in hand. Tikal, you should jump.... on Knuckles' back, since you can't fly or glide. Rouge, you glide... to safety. Everyone got that?  
Tails: Between all the pauses, I think so.   
Amy(tranced): Ok. Grab the emerald.  
Knuckles: *grabs emerald*  
Tails: *flies up, grabs Knux's hand*  
Tikal: *Jumps on Knux's back* Piggyback ride!  
Amy(tranced): Slide!  
Hedgehogs: *Grind on rails*  
Tails: *flies toward finish line*  
Rouge: *glides toward finish line*  
Void: Bye everyone! *winks and vanishes*  
Platform: *Explodes*  
Shadow: That was close.  
Knuckles: Yeah..... Tikal, don't touch me there!  
Tikal: *giggles*  
Lumina: *appears along side the gang* You guys are still gliding, flying, and sliding? How long does it take to get from there to the ground?  
Tails: The platform was rising every minute or so by one mile, so estimating the time we spent talking, planning, etcetera, it'll take us fifteen minutes to get to the finish line, where we will go to Ice Mountain, which is where the next emerald is located, according to the C.E.L.L.  
Lumina: Sounds good.  
Knuckles: I SAID, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!! *pushes Tikal off his back*  
Tikal: HHEEELLLPP MMMEEEE!!!!!!  
Sonic: Way to go, Knux! *high fives Knuckles*  
Rouge: Honestly, you two are so immature. *glides down and catches Tikal*  
Tikal: I'm....okay. *hairs poke out*  
Lumina: If I didn't know any better, I'd think you like her.  
Everyone: *lands at finish line*  
Knuckles: YOU THINK I WHAT?!? *face turns redder than it already is(which is hard to believe)*  
Amy(untranced): Look! Ice Mountain!  
Tikal: Let's go!  
Everyone: *runs toward Ice Mountain*  
Shadow: Bye Tinkerbell!  
Lumina: *complete ignoring Shadow's remark* Good luck, everyone! *winks and vanishes*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vidbuster120: Well, that wasn't too shabby. Anyway, scripts, or scenes, whatever from the next chapter! I'll include a little of chapter eight, too!  
  
The gang makes it to Ice Mountain! But only to discover a mink, name Shiela. What's this? Knuckles and Tikal have gone missing! And, two emeralds at the Secret Base? This is crazy! Keep reading for chapter seven, Crisis Mountain, and chapter eight, Shh.. It's a Secret! Now time for paid programming.  
  
*static*  
  
Is your house messy? Well try........ 


	2. Summon Your Courage

Vidbuster120: For those who don't know, Lumina is a fairy from the Sonic Shuffle game for the Sega Dreamcast. That may answer a few questions. By the way, those of you who have played Sonic Advance, you may know some of the zones in the story.  
  
  
  
"Lumina?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
"Yes I know, shock shock, surprise surprise. Listen, Eggman's turned all of Mobius into a robot filled wasteland! You must coolect all of the Chaos Emeralds, then bring them to Twinkle Park. Every time you get an emerald I'll tell you the area the next one's in. I don't know the exact location, so Tails' C.E.L.L will have to do the rest."  
  
"How do you know about my invent--"  
  
"I was disguised as a Chao and was pretending to build a sandcastle to eavesdrop." Lumina carelessly answered.  
  
"That little fellow was you?!" Amy said. "And to think I thought you were cute."  
  
"I AM cute. But that's besides the point. I'll summon everyone you'll need."  
  
*Angel Island Coast*  
  
"Ahh. What a beautiful mor--" *zap* Tikal was transported.  
  
*Angel Island Training Room Under The Master Emerald* (That was long, wasn't it?)  
  
"Ha! Ya! Take that!" Knuckles said, while he trained. "Thunder Arr--" *zap*  
  
*Emerald Coast*  
  
*ZAP,thud* "Ow!" said Tikal in anger.  
  
"What's the deal?" Knuckles added.  
  
"Quiet!" Lumina said. "There is one other."  
  
*Casino Paradise*  
  
"Come on, lucky 7!" Rouge said. "Mama needs a new glass ri--" *ZAP*  
  
*Emerald Coast*  
  
"Ok, now what just happened?" Rouge said. "I probably could have won a glass ring."  
  
*Casino paridise*  
  
Some guy in the background: "Hey she won!"  
  
Emerald Coast*  
  
Lumina repeated what she had said for Rouge, Tikal, and Knuckles.  
  
"So what do you need us for?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Shut up and get moving!" Lumina said, and vanished.  
  
"First stop, Neo Green Hill," Tails said  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Vidbuster120: Told ya it was short. Anyway, roll the scenes for the next chapter!  
  
In the next chapter................*fades away*  
  
Vidbuster120: Hold on. *Hits projector* There.  
  
In the next chapter, everyone headed toward Neo Green Hill! Everyone splits into pairs and they get into trouble. What's Robotnik (Or Eggman) planning? What is the threat that... well, theatens Tails and Amy? Who is this mysterious person who saves them? Find out in the next chapter, Neo Green Hell! 


	3. Neo Green Hell

Vidbuster120:I would tell you about the last chapter, but you read it already. Well, we better get star--  
Tails: Vid! Vid! I went over your chapters, very good I might add, and you didn't disclaim once!  
Vidbuster120: What?! I can't believe it! You do it. I'm gonna go not get sewed! *zooms off*  
Tails: -_-' Anyway, Vid doesn't own anything here. He never has and never will. By the way, for those who don't know, Lumina is a fairy from the game Sonic Shuffle for Sega Dreamcast. Roll it!  
Sonic: Tails, we act it.  
Tails: -_-' Oh. Well, gotta go!  
Vidbuster120: *comes back* By the way, I'm trying something new. Notice how I've been using *"......" so-and-so said*? Well, now I'm doing *So-and-so: ......* Bye! I_~   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Route Neon Way*  
  
Sonic: I'm gonna kick butt when I get to Eggman.  
  
Tails just read the C.E.L.L.  
Knuckles: What's the reading, bro?  
Tails: I don't know if we can reach this place. There has to be an elevator, stairs, something!  
Rouge: Foxy, you can fly!  
Tails:^_^' Oh yeah, I forgot.  
Amy and Tikal were behind, talking about something.  
Amy: Sonic is so cute! And daring and brave and--  
Tikal: Not as cute as Knux! ^_^  
Knux & Sonic: _+ SHUT UP!!!  
  
No one talked for the rest of the way.  
  
*Neo Green Hill*  
  
Rouge: This place is beautiful! If you like mech-monkeys and techno-tigers. It looks like a Neo Green He--  
Tails, Tikal, & Amy: WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!  
Rouge: *blinks* Hmph.  
Knuckles: So... why are we here?  
Tails: To get the Chaos Emerald! Due north, according to the C.E.L.L.  
Sonic: Ok, let's split up into teams of two.  
Rouge: *eyeing Knuckles* Boy and girl, I suppose?  
Sonic: Fine. Tails and Amy, you go north. Knuckles and Tikal, you go northwest.  
Knux: I have to go with HER?!  
Sonic:........Yeah. Rouge and I will go northeast. Split!  
*Everyone zooms off in their assigned direction*  
Mystery Voice: Hmm, that C.E.L.L. must be destroyed. Void, Dark Chao, go destroy it!  
Dark Chao: Call me D.C! How many times must I tell you?! *runs off*  
Void: Yes, Eggman. *Vanishes*  
Eggman: Why did he have to say my name? I was a good mystery person. Anyway, things seem to go according to plan, but I know somehow something will go horribly wrong. Everything's ready. All I need are the Chaos Emeralds, and all of Mobius will be Mine!! Ahahahahaha *Cough, hack, cough* I'm getting too old for this.  
  
*Knuckles & Tikal, Northwest Neo Green Hill*  
  
Knuckles: *shouting from a giant hole he dug* I can't find anything!  
Tikal: Come up, then!  
Knuckles: *scaling the hole and dusting off* We're never gonna find the emerald. What color is it anyway?  
Tikal: Red. I think. I_~  
Knuckles: *slyly* Red, huh? Nice choice of color.... Why are you looking at my like that? Uh-oh. *zooms off*  
Tikal: Come back here! *chases him*  
  
*Sonic & Rouge, northeast Neo Green Hill*  
  
Rouge: See anything, Little Boy Blue?  
Sonic: No, Dracula.  
Rouge: Say that to my iron boots! *kicks Sonic in the face*  
Sonic: Come at me! *punches her back*  
Rouge: That's it!  
And so the battle began.  
  
*Tails & Amy, North Neo Green Hill*  
  
Amy: Why do you invent?  
Tails: *blushing* I don't know. It's just a hobby, I guess.  
Amy: I think it's a good hobby.  
Tails blushed more.  
Amy: I mean, you could solve world hunger or something.  
Tails blushed furiously.  
Amy: What's that thing ahead of us?  
Tails: Huh? Oh, that's just a Dark Chao.....O_O A DARK CHAO?! *Puts away the C.E.L.L* What do YOU want?  
Dark Chao: It's D.C., and I want you to hand over the C.E.L.L........and the girl.  
Tails: I can understand why you want the C.E.L.L, but why Amy?  
Amy: Hey!  
D.C: For certain reasons -^_^-  
(Vidbuster120:That's a blushing face, in case you didn't know. I just invented it. I think.)  
Amy: O_O' Stop looking at me like that you blob of ink!  
D.C: WHAT?! You're gonna pay for that, Pepto Bismol Girl!  
Amy: Why you--  
Tails: You're gonna have to get through me first!  
D.C: Fine, I'll get rid of you, then I'll take the C.E.L.L....and the girl.  
Tails: *to Amy* If I don't make it through this--  
Amy nodded.  
Tails: Tell Knuckles--  
Amy nodded again.  
Tails: He's got a 'tude problem.  
(Vidbuster120: The upcoming part is based on G Gundam. I do not own it. I_~)  
D.C: Battle!  
Tails: Rise, Cyclone! *his robot walker comes out of the ground*  
(Vidbuster120: I thank you for dealing with me on this part of the story. Now, back to it. The story, that is. I_~)  
Tails: Get a load of this! I'll beat you! *pushes a button* Beam Cannon! *Cyclone shoots a beam of energy at D.C.*  
D.C: Mirror Reflect! *Giant forcefield pops up....you know what happens. Tails was knocked out his robot walker by the REFLECTED beam*  
Tails: I'll get you for that! *flies up into the air and dives at D.C.* Dive Bomb!  
D.C: *moves out of the way*  
Tails: O_O' Uh, oh. *lands with a deafening THUD* Sonic...... *faints*  
D.C: The C.E.L.L is mine! But first.... *dashes at Amy*  
Amy: Oh, no you don't! *gets out Piko Piko Hammer* Let's play Whack-a-Chao, shall we? *smashes D.C with the hammer*  
D.C: Ouch! Owww.... I'm going home. But I'm not leaving without destroying the C.E.L.L! Ball of Darkness! *a dark ball shoots out of his hand*  
  
The ball was about to hit when...  
Mysterious Voice: Chaos Control!  
  
Time froze. Amy saw a flash dash across the field, punch the dark ball (even though it didn't move), pick up the C.E.L.L, and drop it on Tails' chest. The hero flashed a thumbs up, and time unfroze. The dark ball was delflected and it hit D.C, causing him to be reeled backward into the air.  
D.C: I'm telling Eggman about thiiiiisssss! *twinkles out of sight*  
Amy: Who-- who are you?  
Mysterious person: I am--  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vidbuster120: It's time for some audience participation! Who is this mysterious person who saves Tails, Amy, and the C.E.L.L?  
  
Is it:  
A:Super Sonic B:Shadow or C:Angel Chao  
  
Vidbuster120: Please submit your answers in the reviews section. Now for the scenes for the next chapter! Yay! *clear throat* -^_^-  
  
In the next chapter, the mysterious person introduces himself! Everyone introduces themselves to him. Basically, it's just an introduction chapter. It's rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyy short, so don't freak out when you find out how short it is. I apologize for the shortness. But the chapter after that is relatively long. Anyway, to find out who this mysterious person is, keep reading, 'cause you'll find out in the next chapter, Sunlight Gives You a Shadow! Darn, I gave it away. I need to change the title. But, I won't! I_~ 


	4. Sunlight Gives You a Shadow

Vidbuster120: In the last chapter, a mystery person saved Amy and Tails (and the C.E.L.L.) from certain destruction! He was just about to introduce himself to the others when I cut off the chapter (cheeky, aren't I?). Well, in this chapter, he will get to introduce himself and he turns out to be....  
Mystery person: Hey I can introduce myself, thank you.  
Vidbuster120: Tou-chy!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Mystery person: I am the ultimate life form, Shadow.  
Amy: I'm Amy, and that *points to Tails' unconsious body* is Tails.  
Sonic: What's going on here?!  
Tikal: Are you guys doublemint twins?  
Tails: *wakes from his daze* I must have been hit harder than I thought. I'm seeing double.  
Rouge: This guy's a Sonic wannabe. Except he's too sexy to be Sonic. Ever.  
Sonic & Knux: Hey!  
Rouge: I just telling the truth. *eyeing Shadow*  
Knuckles: He does look a lot like blue over here.  
Rouge: But he's sexier.  
Amy: Are you Sonic's dark side?  
Shadow: In that order, no we're not twins, you're not seeing double, thanks for the compliment, I do look like him, thanks for the other compliment, and no. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me? 'Cause a simple 'thank you' for saving that contraption over there *points to Tails' C.E.L.L* would be nice. Who are you guys anyway?  
Sonic: I'm Sonic.  
Tails: Miles Prower, just call me Tails.  
Rouge: Rouge, call me anytime.  
Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. You can call me Knux......occasionally.  
Amy: Or Knucklehead!  
Knuckles: Grrr...  
Amy: Amy Rose, I go out with Sonic.  
Sonic: Do not!  
Tikal: I'm Tikal.  
Sonic: Call her annoying.  
Everyone but Tikal: *laughing*  
Mystery Voice: Call me trouble.  
Shadow: Void.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vidbuster120: I apologize for it's shortness. Anyway, who is this 'Void' Shadow is talking about? Keep reading for scenes from the next chapter!  
  
In the next chapter, Void says that he knows where the emerald is! Could this be true? He says that if they race to the end of the zone, he'll give them a chance to get it. Who will we the race? Will he/she be able to get the emerald? Find out in the next chapter, Avoid Void! 


	5. Avoid Void

Vidbuster120:If you can recall, in the last chapter, Shadow introduced himself. (Even though he didn't need one. The whole 'Chaos Control' thing probably gave it away.) BTW, Thanx Sakura Ouinji (I forget the last part) for reviewing so much. It really helps my self-esteem. I'm VERY sensitive about my work. On more important notes, this is the next chapter. Enjoy! I know I will! *Sits on a recliner and pops poen a Coca Cola can*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Void: Hello, Shadow.  
Sonic: You know this guy?  
Shadow: Yeah, I helped with stealing the precioustones. But he betrayed me. *looks at Void* What do YOU want?  
Void: I have what you seek. To get it, you all must race. Whoever wins earns the privelege to obtain the emerald.  
Sonic: *arches eyebrow and scratches head*  
Void: *sighs* If you win, you get the emerald.  
Sonic: Oh.  
Void: I'll meet you at the end of end of the zone. There you will find a special spring that will take you to the platform that I'll be waiting on with the red emerald that you are looking for.  
Tikal: How will we know which way to go?  
Void: Follow the rings. Ready? Go! *winks and vanishes*  
  
Off they sped, Tails in the lead. (He was closest to the starting point). Amy started to pass him, but she tripped over a rock. Tikal tripped over Amy. Rouge and Knux glided over them.  
  
Rouge: What ditzes.  
  
Shadow passed Sonic, Knux punched Shadow, Rouge kicked Tails, Tails whipped Knux (with what you should already know). Rouge was in the lead, Tails in 2nd, Knux in 3rd. Tails flew over Rouge, Knux dug under Tails, Shadow used a spin dash (knocking Rouge and Sonic unconscious) gaining 3rd place.  
  
Tails: We're almost there!  
  
The group loop-de-looped (a classic I might add) and arrived at the finishing checkpoint. (another cleshe classic).  
  
Void: *appears* Great job! Here are the standings as everyone has crossed the line (surprisingly): Knuckles in 1st, Tails in 2nd, Shadow in 3rd, Rouge in 4th, Sonic in 5th, Amy in 6th, and Tikal in last place. As promised, here is the spring that leads to the platform. Knuckles, hop on.  
  
Knuckles: Whatever. *jumps on spring*  
  
*on a platform, Neo Green Hill*  
  
Void: Ok, time for an old fashioned game, Switch-a-Roo! You know how to play, don't you? I'll be under one of these cups, *waves his hand, three cups appear* with the emerald in one, and an extra life box (this chap is full of classics!). If you pick the cup that has me, I will take one one of your powers away. If you pick the cup with the emerald, you get the emerald. If you pick the cup with the extra life box, then, ironically, you get another chance. Ready? *steps under one of the cups* Shuffle! *cups cover the emerald, Void, and the box, and mix*  
  
Knuckles: *reluctantly* The... cup on the.....left?  
  
The cup started to lift and reveal what was under it.  
  
Knuckles: I wonder what I got?  
  
I'll bet you wondering, too.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vidbuster120: So, how do you like it? I know. It may be a little short. Gomen! Anyway, here are scenes from the next chapter!  
  
Projector.............................................. it would be a complete giveaway. HA HA! 


End file.
